Strange Love
by night-stxr
Summary: Patterson X Roman (Pattian) one shots, multi shots, and drabbles. Rated T for language in future chapters.


summary: after completing a mission with the team Patterson finds a injured kitten and brings it home with her.

a/n: this was suppose to be happy, but I can't write happy too well. The original prompt was "I don't care if I'm allergic, I bought him and we're keeping him". And this is set after Roman and Patterson get together. enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

She almost didn't hear it, the soft meows coming from a beaten up box. She certainly didn't expect to find a kitten in such bad shape. It hurt her heart to see the young animal so broken and bloodied. Very carefully and gently, she reached into the box, lifting the small creature out. She froze when it let out a pained cry, then pulled it closer to her chest, softly stroking the animal.

She walked back to the van slowly, carefully. She tried to keep the poor kitten comfortable, taking small steps. All the others looked at her, then her arms, their faces dropping at the sight of the kitten. Jane and Tasha helped her into the van, knowing that the kitten might not even make it. They all sat in silence for most of the ride.

"Do y'all think she'll be okay?" Patterson asked softly, stroking the kitten.

"Patterson, you know that the chances are very slim. We can't get your hopes up like that." Jane replied, resting a hand on Patterson's back.

Nodding, Patterson sniffled, then let out a gentle sneeze. The kitten purred softly, resting calmly in Patterson's lap. Weller looked back at her and frowned, knowing that Patterson would still get her hopes up.

"Patterson, we're gonna drop you off at your apartment. Is that okay? We'll let Roman know that you need an early day." Weller asked, almost outside her complex.

"That fine, thank you." She replied gently, watching the small animal in her lap.

* * *

She sighed sadly when the kitten wouldn't accept the milk to drink, too tired to even swallow. After gently laying the kitten on the bed, Patterson goes to put the milk back up in the kitchen. Smiling a little when she heard Roman's keys jingle.

He walked in and frowned at her puffy, red eyes and nose. He stepped closer to her and hugged her, gently. He held, clueless to what had happened. Everyone was so quiet about it, he was worried something happened to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, pulling away from her.

Instead of answering him, she lead him into the bedroom where the kitten was lying in pain. He looked at the kitten then back at her.

"You're allergic to cats." He noted, not noticing the kitten's injuries.

"I don't care, I just wanted her to feel loved." She replied, tear jerking sadness in her voice.

Roman frowned, moving closer to the kitten. Anger filled his veins, looking at how battered it was. His body shook slightly, but taking a deep breath, he calmed down. He pulled her close and held her.

"I don't think she'll make it." She stated, trying not to cry.

"Then let's show her the love she deserved." He suggested, his chin resting on her head.

She nodded as he led her to the bed and laid down with her. She gently pulled the kitten closer, sighing happily when it continued purring. She held the cat closer to her heart, as Roman laid on the other side, watching her.

They stayed like that most of the night, awake, just holding the kitten, until it let out one last, painful meow. Patterson moving her head down as her body shook, holding the kitten close. Roman moved closer and held her and the kitten close, crying slightly as well.

"At least she's in a better place right?" He asked softly.

Patterson nodded as her cries continued, until she fell asleep. Roman got up gently a few minuets after, watching over her. He sighed looking at her tear streaked face, hurt stabbing his heart. Wishing, he could do something to make it better.

* * *

Patterson walked in the door exhausted, hanging her jacket on the hook, and then heading towards the couch. She doesn't notice Roman in the kitchen, grinning at her. She doesn't notice a fluffy black and white tail walking towards where she's sitting.

"Hey, I got you a surprise today." He called out, startling her.

"Roman, jeez, you scared the living day lights out of me." She replied, looking towards him.

"Look by your feet." He laughed, laughing even more at her confused face.

She looked down and froze. Her face breaking out into the biggest smile he's ever seen. She reached down and picked up the black and white kitten, tears pricking her eyes.

"I got her from the shelter, luckily I was able to get her before they euthanized her." He explained.

"What's her name?" She asked, placing kisses on the kitty's fur.

"I was thinking Miracle." He replied, moving towards her.

"I love it," She smiled, holding the kitten close. "Thank you." She replied, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled too, hugging her in return. Together they watched their Miracle enjoy her new home.


End file.
